


El sonido de la música

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Forbidden Love, Hurt, Master/Servant, Minor Character Death, Revenge, Sisters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, varios personajes hasta la cuarta temporada.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin)





	El sonido de la música

**El sonido de la música**

  1. _ Alabado sea el inviolable _

Siempre detrás de usted.

Como una sombra, como si fuera invisible.

Yo sigo, continuo, esperando que un día me viera, que viera lo que he hecho por usted.

No por orgullo, sólo para finalmente hacerle ver la luz, para hacerle aceptar lo que soy.

Hemos atravesado demasiadas tormentas, siempre juntos, siempre seguros que cada vez pudiera ser la última.

He fingido demasiadas veces a su lado, y le pido perdón, pero aún necesita mi cabeza.

Sé que esto no es mi destino, que no existe un destino mío.

El único destino que existe es nuestro, Arthur.

  1. _ Insensible_

No quiero ser como a ti. Tengo gana de ser mí misma, de no renunciar en lo que sé hacer sólo en nombre de leyes manchadas de sangre inocente.

Quiero liberarme de la sangre que fluye en mis venas, sólo porque sé que te pertenece.

Quiero ser libre de esas sonrisas que me encadenan entre estas paredes, libre de esa sensación de sofocación, de tu loca seguridad que yo sea a tu lado, como si te lo debiera.

Cada segundo que desprecio aquí, está perdido. Robado por un poder que va a ser mío. Robado por una venganza que voy a esperar, Uther.

  1. _ Mientras tus labios aún están rojos_

He pensado en ti más que debiera, Guinevere.

He pensado en cuando te vi, en las miradas compartidas entre mí y Arthur.

Y he tomado la decisión más difícil, aun la mejor.

No querría hacerme a un lado, pero te he visto y he visto a él.

Bésalo, hasta que tienes tiempo, hasta que tienes la fuerza, hasta que tus ojos aún no se han posado en el frío de este mundo, dándose cuenta que no hay cuento de hadas que permanezca en esta existencia.

Sólo soy un caballero faltado, que nunca podrá donarte ese calor que no posees.

  1. _ No hay sol_

Miro la ruina a mi alrededor.

La oscuridad, la muerte.

Mi venganza, que encuentra salida en todo lo que me rodea, en todo el mal que no había sido capaz de ver.

La he matada yo.

Y ellos, todos, van a pagar el precio de esta muerte.

Porque se ha ido de la manera más ignominiosa de todas, se ha ido por un capricho mío, por mi absurda confianza en la bruja.

Hay sólo nublas sobre Camelot, hoy que lloramos por ella.

Y la sola persona que podría haberme guardado por las lágrimas, se ha ido.

Yo la he sacado.

  1. _ He pagado lo debido_

Corro.

Los años me han habituado a escaparme de cada lugar donde mi presencia se haga incómoda.

Siempre con una sonrisa, nunca mirando por sobre mi hombro.

Sin embargo, mientras me alejo, tengo una especie de extraña sensación.

Me giro, y la mirada corre hacia esas paredes blancas, indestructibles, inexpugnables.

Es la primera vez que no soy sólo obligado a abandonar una ciudad, sino personas.

Que se han acercado a mí, que han tratado de cavar dentro de mí, para encontrar cuanto ilusoria sea mi temeridad.

Vas a faltarme, Camelot.

Vas a faltarme la sensación de ser importante.

No tengo miedo del futuro. Sé que voy a pagar mi deuda, un día.

Volveré.

  1. _ Fiesta Pagana_

Estaba nuestro, el mundo.

Caminábamos por la tierra mostrando la cara al cielo, respectando el poder de la naturaleza, como si sus misterios nos fluyeran en las venas.

Somos parias, escondidos. Hemos sido perseguidos, asesinados.

He visto llamas en la piel de personas que amaba, para errores que no habían cometido.

Vas a pagar la arrogancia, y la presunción de creer que los errores no hayan sido tuyos.

Sólo eres un hombre, ahogado en el miedo de lo que no entiende.

Crees de habernos enjaulado, pero vas a darte cuenta que la prisión está alrededor de tu mente.

Que no vas a liberarte.

Que vas a perecer en tu ferocidad.

Que nos has desafiado todos, y sucumbirás.

  1. _ Díselo a la luna_

Mírame, hermana.

Mírame en los ojos, y lee en mi mirada que ya no estás sola.

Ya no tienes que esconder tu real cara, ya no eres obligada a esconder la magia que fluye en tus venas.

En _nuestras_ venas.

Sabes que juntas vamos a conquistar el dominio sobre Camelot, sobre las tierras circunstantes, también en las estúpidas e insulsas mentes mortales si lo deseamos.

Sólo porque somos dos, Morgana, porque a solas no somos nada, recuérdalo.

Y recuerda, cuando no me verás, cuando el destino nos mantendrá alejadas, búscame en la cara escondida de la luna.

Voy siempre a estar allí, hermana. Sólo por ti.


End file.
